


Meet the Family

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [462]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Meet the Family, Werewolf Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/29/20: “married, replace, decision”Theme Week: Tradition
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [462]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/29/20: “married, replace, decision”
> 
> Theme Week: Tradition

A week after their honeymoon, Stiles found himself amidst a huge gathering at the Hale house.

“Shouldn’t this have happened _before_ we got married?” he whispered to Derek.

“You might’ve changed your mind then,” Derek quipped, obviously joking, Stiles thought. No one could replace Derek.

“We do this whenever someone new joins the pack.”

“Pleased ta meecha,” said a werewolf Stiles swore was drunk, who added, “Mairge shuh dalwaysss be a difficul’ decissshun. I know iss been difficul’ fer _me_ – _ev’ry time!”_

Laughing, the guy staggered away.

“Who was that?” Stiles asked, still whispering.

“Uncle Peter. He thinks he’s funny.”


End file.
